Walking On Water
by DCdreamer55
Summary: Then I met Will, and everything changed. I was walking on air, or more appropriately, water. I loved him so much. Based off of the events in Yes/No. Wemma, please read and review.


Walking on Water

**A/N: ****Okay, so this came to me after I watched Yes/No. I was so happy with the episode, I mean, what wemma fan wouldn't be. This is my first Wemma fic, so I hope you like it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I never imagined that my proposal would be quite like this. Truth be told, I never really imagined my proposal at all, at least, not until I met Will.

Marriage was just so messy, so unpredictable, and my heart was, is, very fragile. Very easily broken. I never thought I would get married. I never thought, dreamt, or even hoped anyone would ever want to marry me. But, that was, again, before I met Will

Marriage and love are two different concepts. And marriage aside, I still never thought I would find love. I wanted to, but that didn't mean that I would. But I still believed in love. I was truly in love with the idea of love. I didn't think it would ever apply to me.

I met Will, and everything changed.

I didn't ever get the idea of love at first sight. I didn't understand how it was possible, not until my first day a McKinley.

* * *

><p>I was standing outside my new office, sliding my newly polished name plate into the holder on the wall by my door.<p>

Then he walked in. Will Schuester. And everything changed. " You're the new guidance counselor, right?" he asked, his voice sounded like a choir of angles. Cliché, I know

"Yes." I said nodding, then mentally slapping myself for sounding so stupid.

" Well, welcome to McKinley, Miss..." he snuck a peak at my nameplate "...Pillsbury" he finished, shooting me a smile that made my knees go weak.

He moved his head to look at me as I say a quiet "Thank you." And if I am not mistaken, I swear that I see his widen slightly. I smile back, and his eyes brighten too, but then again, it could just be my imagination. He gives me one last beautiful smile, turns, and walks away.

"I'm Will, by the way" he calls over his shoulder.

"Emma" I reply quickly as he turns the corner.

My heart pounded as I turned back to the wall and slide my nameplate the rest of the way into the slot. I had always secretly been a hopeless romantic, I just never thought it would apply to my life.

I walked back into my squeaky-clean office and slid quietly into my chair. My head was pounding, I didn't know what was happening. I feel as if I'm walking on air, or water, what ever the expression is. However, I knew one thing for sure. In the one small moment of adorable smiles and curly brown hair, I had fallen head over heels in love.

I was in love with Will Schuester.

* * *

><p>I stare with glassy eyes at the top of my desk. I shouldn't have said those things to Will. I can't believe it's over. I knew it would never work, I think to myself. But then another voice, much smaller, in the back of my head whispers. But you had to try, right?<p>

I subconsciously straighten a crooked pen at the top of my desk, my eyes looking but not really seeing. I choke back a small sob, my heart contracting, I already miss him. I love him so much. I choke back a sob, of course I had to try, I love him, and I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted to be with me. Guess not.

Then, as if my thoughts called him, Will appears at my door, looking as handsome as ever. I open my mouth to say something like, I'm sorry or, I love you. I just want to get that one out once more. But Will smiles and holds out his hand, offering it to me, he eyes bright with pain and hope.

"Do you have a second?" he asked, reaching out his hand.

So of course I take it, and the mere touch of our hands sends shivers down my spine. I love him so much. He leads me down the hallway and smiles as the first student hands my a breathtaking white rose. I look up at Will, confused, but he just smiles and shakes his head as I'm handed a second rose.

Then I get a third, from an equally happy and beaming Shannon, who, when I raise my eyebrows in a silent question, just shakes her head and chuckled to herself. Like there is just some big joke and I don't get it. I gland back at her and she sends me a, 'you just wait, you'll love it' look, as well as a wink. But I'm not sure if that was for me or for Will.

The forth rose is even more a surprise. The perfectly poised white rose is handed to me from Sue, who is, for once, not scowling at Will or I. She looks good smiling, freer, nicer. She should be happy more often. I just wish I knew why everyone was so happy.

He leads my into the pool area, and for a second, fear captures me, because I'm certain that this isn't sanitary. It's probably crawling with germs in here, but a squeeze for Will's hand, which is still clasped in mine, takes all those worries away.

"This is all for you." he says to me, lips closed to my ear. And I don't get what he means until the music leads me to a clean looking white lifeguards chair as Rachel's beautiful voice launches into the chorus.

_We found love in a hopeless place._

I sit down, and Will holds up a finger, one minute, and walks away, leaving me with the kids, who are now all jumping into the pool, making me laugh at the sight. I almost have a heart attack when Artie wheels in. They are still singing, singing for me. And it's cones in next, singing the next few verses. Her voice loud and confident as she sings at be from across the pool. She walks along the edge, hips swaying back and forth.

_Turn away 'cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind._

Rachel joins in, singing directly to me, she comes right up to my chair, dancing around me,

_It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny, but I got to let it go._

before jumping into the pool with the rest of the kids. And the launch into the chorus once more.

_We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place._

And I can't help feeling that the words describe Will and I perfectly. I put my hand to my heart, mouth open, I can't believe they did this all just for me. I can feel my heart swell.

I'm so focused on the kids and how wonderful they are, and how touched I am, that I don't notice Will until he's at the other side of the pool, directly across from me. He steps off the edge and literally walks on the water, coming across the pool and towards me. I'm so surprised that my mouth falls open in shock, and I'm so full of love right now I might explode.

Halfway across, he throws his hat to the side and he dives into the water, white suit and all. He swims up to the other side and pulls himself up over the edge, and stands there, dripping wet, right in front of me. He wipes his dripping hair out of his gorgeous (in my opinion) eyes, jut as the kids finish there song.

He walks up to me, smiling brightly and I beam back at him, I'm sure my mouth is almost twice as wide. He opens hi mouth and says probably the nicest, mist beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Emma, you are the one." he states "You always have been," he laughs "truth is, I feel like I've had to stop myself from doing this since the first time I saw you." I giggle at this, fillies with joy. I'm on cloud 9. Walking on air, or more appropriately, water.

He takes my hand and holds it tight, I hold on too, not wanting to ever let go, I don't want to let home get away.

"The first time I held this hand, I felt like I had held it a million times before, like, somehow, it's always been here."

He looks deep into my eyes, his filled with passion. "Life is messy, it just is, and I know thats hard for you. But that's why you have me, to balance things out, but you have to realize that you do that for me too, everyday."

I'm completely giddy now, and I can't stop giggling quietly. My heart is pounding against my chest and my breath has begun to quicken. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I think I know where this is going. I know where this is headed, and I also know my answer.

"Loving you, and being loved by you make everything better." he throws his head back with a chuckle. "I love you with everything I am, and everything I ever hope to be."

I have never seen him smile so much as he nervously reaches into his inside jacket pocket. He pulls out a small red box, and I am only mildly aware of the hopeful faces of the kids in the pool behind him. And I can't help but make a small gasping noise as Will opens the lid to revile a beautiful engagement ring. It's wonderful, not to big, not to small, will one shiny diamond in the middle of the band, perfect. He bends down on one knee, holding up the ring to me.

"So, Emma Pillsbury, will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" he asks hopefully, and I see the glint in his eyes that I love.

"I love you so much." I tell him, my mouth pulling up into the widest smile ever, and happy tears leak from my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he questions, and I can see the hope, the passion, the love, in him.

"Yes." I whisper, nodding, and then more confidently "Yes!" And that one word changed my life."Yes." and, if it's possible, his smile widens, and I can hear the kids cheering from the water.

Then, because I can't stand it anymore, I lean forward and capture his lips in mine, giving him the most romantic, passionate kiss ever. And when he kisses back, everything disappears. The kids behind us, who are watching with awed expressions, the smell of chlorine, and the face that Will is drenched in water that is probably filthy. That all doesn't matter, because I'm with Will, and that's all I ever hoped for.

He pulls away and grabs my hand, turning to the glee kids and lifting our entwined hands up for them all to see.

They cheer wildly, and it makes me feel so good to know that they care this much. But, then again, if Will was my teacher, I would care about him too

Will turns back to me, beaming, and places the ring, my ring, on my finger. It looks as if it should have been there all along. And then, to mine and the kids utter surprise, he picks me right up out of my chair and into his arms.

"Will!" I shriek as he holds me bridal style and begins to walk out of the room.

He doesn't answer me, but calls "Bye, guys." over his shoulder to his students.

"Will" I giggle again and he carries me throughout the hall. I say in his arms until we reach his office and he places my down carefully in the doorway. I can't help but feel a little disappointed a he let's go of my after making sure I'm steady on my feet. I'm all wet, but I really don't care.

"Well, Mr. Schuester, what was all of that for?" I tease.

"That," he says " was all for you, Miss. Pillsbury." he finishes, teasing my back.

"You got me all wet." I giggle.

"Well, I am very sorry for that, how will I ever make it up to you?" he asks.

"I'll think of a way." I say, raising my eyebrows. Will's eyes go wide, and his mouth falls open, he's never heard my talk like this before.

And before he can say another word, I press my lips to his, kissing him passionately, he doesn't ever hesitate before kissing me back.

"I love you so much." I whisper, pulling away.

"I love you too, Miss. Emma Pillsbury." he tells me, and the leans in, lips at my ear, and whispers " Or should I say, Mrs. Schuester." This sends shivers down my spine. Emma Schuester, I could get used to that.

"Has a nice ring to it." I whisper back, and then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, rest my head on his chest. I am just so happy, so in love, nothing could ruin this moment.

We stand there for what seems like forever, dripping wet, and swaying to non-existent music, completely content where we are.

And I can't help but think, how perfect it would be, if we could just stay like this forever.

**A/N: So, there it is, I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. REVIEW!**


End file.
